Viola
Viola (referred to as Little Viola when boxing) is a female contestant in Primi's Airplane Panic. Appearance Viola is a pink rose with vividly green leaves. She has wiry, yet durable black limbs, and bright pink Fairy eyes that both support 5 eyelashes. Her eyelids are colored with cyan eye-shadow, above her eyes is a pink fluffy petal that hangs down her forehead, acting as a hairstyle. She wears pink, silky soft gloves with frilly loops around the wrist area, and pink padded leather boots with several plastic gems for decoration. Her additional accessory is a maroon bow with a bright pink heart barrette attached to it. Sometimes she wears boxing gloves with white frilly collars, and a bright red heart in the middle. Personality A girl with a fair sense of optimism and cheer, Viola values friendship over just about anything. In general, she's a sweetheart who enjoys conversations with others, and despite being famous, she mostly acts as if she's still regular and unimportant. She is brave and adamant. Very few things scare her. Whatever task is ahead of her, she will do almost anything it takes to get it done. Upon making a friend, especially noting the lonely life she used to live, she vows to never let them down or deceive them. When she makes a decision, good luck trying to change her mind, because she's stubborn as a brick wall. If one were to disappoint her to a certain point, mess with her visual charm, or attempt to pick on her, she is bound to go against anyone who dares, and will likely be their worst nightmare. Stress is always a burden for her. It causes her to come off as rude when she speaks, or do things that she may or may not regret later. However, if one of her friends get upset because of her, she'll try her very best to make it up to them. If it doesn't work out, it could end in two ways. She may stop caring for that friend, forcing herself to believe they're just not worth the trouble. That, or she will fall into a depressed state. Because of her abundance of strength, Viola is somewhat prone to clumsiness. When it comes to receiving complaints about her in general, Viola is all ears, and takes advice carefully and gently. History Having grown up in the main Fairy Rose habitat, the Pink Heaven Garden, Viola was just one out of the millions of the ever so populated Fairy Roses. Being born on the lower level of the garden, even before she bloomed, Viola was shown to have above-average athletic ability, even surpassing the Fairy/Velocity and Fairy/Martial essence roses. Whenever she competed in one of the garden's Sports Zones, she was almost always the winner. She was praised for her outstanding athletic talent by a few other Fairy Roses. They became her friends, and enjoyed having her around at cafes, or places in the garden's higher level. Life was great for her, until one day a bad part of her caused her friends to neglect her. After this, she had to spend the next few weeks of her life depressed and alone. Not long after this painful period of time, she managed to pull off making a new friend, who was the only one to comfort her for a while, but it got better in the long run. As she became 14 years old, she found a career that caught her interest. She saw it as beneficial, and fitting to her tastes. After some preparations, she walked through the doors of the boxing department with a smile of optimism on her face. She crafted her very own boxing gloves, and was ready to put her skill to the test in the Minor Circuit. Within a matter of hours, Viola had already became the new World Champion, even surpassing Little Mac himself. Now, nearly everyone in Pink Heaven Garden see her as a celebrity, and look up to her as a person. But now that she had boxing out of the way, Title Defense having ended, she wanted to take on something more interesting and challenging. She looked up the possible choices, and found Primi's Airplane Panic. Her heart raced upon discovering it, finding it to be an exciting experience for a girl like her. she took the time to fill out the applications, and boarded the airplane to Platinum Airline. Abilities and Combat Strategy Viola has no knowledge of attack skills, but her advantage to this is her super strength she achieved in her boxing days. Her lightweight body makes her extremely fast and uneasy to dodge. However, she takes great damage when hit. Facts and Trivia * Her nickname and the character itself is based off of the Punch-Out!! character, Little Mac. * Viola is the main BFDI character of Charlotte the Jigglypuff, the only one of her mains to appear as a contestant, and the second main to appear in the show altogether, alongside Primi. Quotes This character does not have any notable quotes. Gallery A0013-Viola.png|Viola's official artwork Nice to meet you by melodycharlotte d941034-fullview.png|Viola Meeting Powerpoint Logo Category:Object Characters Category:Females